1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing requests for files.
2. Description of Related Art
An operating system is a master control program that runs the computer. The first program loaded when the computer is turned on is referred to as the “kernel” and is the main part of the operating system, which resides in memory at all times. The operating system sets the standards for all application programs that run in the computer. The applications “talk to” the operating system for all user interface and file management operations.
Data management is a function provided by the operating system. This function keeps track of the data on storage devices, such as disk, tape and optical storage devices. An application or program deals with data by file name and a particular location within the file. The operating system's file system knows where that data is physically stored (which sectors on disk) and intersection between the application and operating system is through the programming interface. Whenever an application needs to read or write data, it makes a call to the operating system. This call is also referred to as an application programming interface (API) call. The operating system employs a file system to allow for easy storage, location, and retrieval of data.
It is common for users to have multiple applications that use the same library file in a file system. These applications, however, may require different levels or versions of the library file to run correctly. Further, in some cases, different users may require different configuration files for the same application. Currently, a user must remove one file and install a second file if a particular library is needed. Both libraries use the same name, but are different versions, and, oftentimes, one application may not run correctly without the appropriate version of the library. In some cases, a user may execute a script and run the script prior to executing the application. These types of mechanisms for accessing the appropriate file require much time and effort for users.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing access to files in a data processing system.